It's a Monkey thing
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron go up against Monkeyfist. Monkeyfist is after more of the MMP again but this time he has some tricks up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Monkey Thing  
Chapter 1  
By Captainkodak1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim swung down from the jungle canopy, her grapple grabbing onto a branch on a tree across from her. Her eyes were on one thing: Monkeyfist. He was stealing an ancient text from a temple in the Philippines. Kim landed in front of Monkeyfist and set herself into a crouch.

"Give it up, Monkeyfist! Hand over the scroll!"

Monkey gazed at Kim with distain.

"Oh, please! Do you really think that you're going to stop me. Besides, where is the buffoo…"

Monkeyfist was unable to finish his sentence as all the air was knocked from his chest by something hitting him from behind. Monkeyfist sprawled into the mud in front of him, the scroll flying from his grip. Kim's hand flicked out and grabbed the scroll in midair. Ron tripped over Monkeyfist to land face down at Kim's feet. Kim stared down at Monkeyfist.

"Don't be dissing my boyfriend."

Kim glared down at the muddy, soggy Monkeyfist as she tossed the scroll in her hand. Keeping her eyes on him, she knelt down and pried Ron's face out of the mud. Using a handkerchief from her backpack, she wiped his face off and kissed him on the cheek.

"Way to go there."

Ron stood up.

"Sorry, KP. I meant to land behind him and distract him but I missed."

Kim just smiled at him.

"I think you did just right."

"O-h-h-h n-o-o-o-o," moaned Monkeyfist. "I didn't believe it when Dementor told me. Then Drakken and Shego mentioned something about it and I still couldn't believe it."

Ron stood up beside Kim as she snaked her arm around him.

"You can't believe_what_, dude?"

Monkeyfist cringed to see the two standing so close.

"That the two of you…you…you are…"

Kim grinned and raised her arm around Ron's neck.

"That we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Well, you'd _better_ believe it, because it is s-o-o-o-o true."

Monkeyfist shivered. "That is just s-o-o-o wrong."

He jumped up from the mud and disappeared into the forest with his ninja monkeys following.

Kim activated the Kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Wade, we got the scroll. Any ideas of why he wanted this one so bad?"

Wade shook his head as he typed on his keyboard.

"Not yet, Kim. I found another copy in a museum. They have a scanned copy they're sending to me. GJ just picked up the scroll for safe-keeping. Dr. Director wanted to keep both copies safe until we can find out what Monkeyfist is up to."

Kim put the scroll in her holster and locked it shut. She looked back at the screen.

"Any idea when our ride will get here?"

Wade shook his head.

"Not until late tonight or tomorrow morning. There's a friendly village a mile to the south. I've contacted the village chief and he would be happy for the two of you to stay there tonight. I just downloaded the coordinates and trails to the Kimmunicator."

Kim nodded and took Ron's hand.

"Okay, Wade. We'll call you in the morning after pickup."

Kim looked at the Kimmunicator and pointed to a trail in the forest. They started down the trail holding hands.

Above them in the darkness of the tree canopy the leering face of Monkeyfist stared down.

"Well, this is going better than I thought. I was wondering how I was going to solve my problem with what the scroll told me. Now it's going to be like killing two birds with one stone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat at the small vanity in the hut that the people of the village had given them to stay. Earlier that afternoon they had stepped out of the jungle only to be met by the village chief.

"Welcome to our village. Your friend told us that you were coming and we've arranged for your stay. We have a room for you and have arranged for you to clean up and get your clothes washed. Please come this way."

Wade had arranged for a change of clothes to be sent in, so both of them had a chance to clean up from the mud and heat of the jungle. Both of them were feeling and smelling a bit funky by the time they had arrived at the village.

Kim finished brushing her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Pulling a scrunchy from her pack, she put it around her hair and let the ponytail fall down her back. The village was hosting a dinner for them that night plus some entertainment of native dancing. Kim checked her holster to make sure the scroll was still there and then stood up to leave the room. Ron stepped into the room as she reached the door.

"Ready, KP?"

Kim nodded and took his arm as they headed across the compound to the village meeting house where the dinner was being held. Ron smiled as Kim clasped his arm tightly with hers. They were a little tired but were looking forward to a good meal. Music and drums began in the meeting house as the two them walked across the compound. Behind them in the darkness, small lithe figures jumped from tree to tree along the edge of the jungle. Two feral eyes watched as the teens entered the meeting house. A deep, chilling chuckle sounded in the darkness as the two eyes disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sighed as she walked along the trail back to the hut that she was sharing with Ron. The moon was out in the clear sky. Her eyes shone as she thought of the dinner and Ron sitting next to her the whole night. His hand barely left hers the entire evening. She had slipped her shoe off at one point and rubbed the inside of his calf with her stocking foot. Ron had smiled and placed his hand on her thigh and given it a gentle squeeze. A thrill ran through her at his touch. Some people still questioned why she chose him. She could have had her pick of the hottest guys in Middleton or any of the hotties of the big and small screen, but none of them measured up to Ron. Sure, he was goofy at times, and a sometimes more than a little lazy. It was his heart, though, that she fell in love with, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world in what she had found in him.

Her thoughts of Ron froze in her mind when a twig snapped in the bushes. She instantly spun around and was getting into a defensive stance when several small bodies tackled her. She started to scream, but a thick smelling cloth covered her mouth before she could make a sound. She thrashed about and fought until her mind went numb as the smell of the cloth overcame her. The figures pulled her into the bushes and disappeared with her into the jungle.

Monkeyfist met his ninjas in a nearby clearing as they dragged the unconscious Kim behind them. He reached out and slapped one of the monkey ninjas.

"Fool! Of all the stupid things to do to step on a twig! If she had not been so brain-addled thinking of the buffoon, she would have beaten the lot of you."

He bent over and slashed open her holster. Pulling the contents out on the jungle floor he spotted the scroll. He carefully picked it up and glanced down at Kim.

"Well, the first part is done. Now for the rest. Bind and gag her and bring her along. We have a trip to make."

The monkey ninjas produced a long bamboo pole and tied Kim to it. They stuffed a twisted cloth between her teeth and tied it behind her head. Picking up the pole with Kim tied to it, they followed their master into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smile crossed Ron's face as he headed for the hut that he and Kim were sharing that night. The chief's son had the new version of Zombie Mayhem and wanted Ron to show him some of the game's new moves. Ron had been polite and showed the young boy a few moves, but then let out an exaggerated yawn. He didn't plan to spend his evening playing games, at least not _video_ games. The shining glint in Kim's eyes told him of the games that awaited him at the hut. He preferred those games over the video kind any time. He entered the hut and looked around. Kim was not there and nothing had been disturbed.

Turning around, Ron looked back up the path. He had not seen her at any of the other huts on his way here and she did not say that she was going to stop on the way. He walked back up the trail heading back to the village when he heard:

_Beep, beep be-beep_

Turning to the right, he saw the glow of the Kimmunicator in the bushes along the side of the trail. He turned on his light and noticed the dirt and grass had been trampled. It looked like there had been a fight. He grabbed the Kimmunicator out of the grass and noticed it had been taken off. Kim never took it off unless she was at home. Then he saw Kim's scrunchy lying beside the trail.

_Beep, beep be-beep_

He activated the Kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Ron? Where's Kim? I have some information on that scroll."

Ron shook his head.

"I don't know where she is. She was supposed to meet me at the hut but she's not there. I found the Kimmunicator in the grass beside the trail. Scan the area."

Ron held out the device as a blue beam played over the area. Wade typed quickly on his keyboard.

"Ron, from what I just learned from the scroll and from what the scan just told me we have problems and Kim is in _big trouble_. My scans show signs of MonkeyFist's monkey ninjas. They must have captured Kim. That means they've got the scroll _and_ Kim. That's not good."

Ron stared at the screen.

"What do you mean?"

Wade sighed as he stared back at Ron.

"You'd better go back to the hut and sit down and I'll explain. Right now I'm putting in a priority pickup for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat back in his seat on the hypersonic hovercraft. In his hands was Kim's backpack. Around his wrist was Kim's scrunchy. That was all he had to remember her by for now. His thoughts went back to what Wade had told him. He had gone back to the hut and gathered all of their equipment and stuff as Wade talked to him.

"Ron, I checked over the scroll. It talks about a special mystical monkey power force. It's a lot like the amulet that you and Kim dealt with before, except this amplifies the mystical monkey power of anyone who possesses it. I have no doubt that Monkeyfist will do anything to get his hands on it."

Ron glanced at the screen.

"Well, where is it? Some museum or temple? Let's get going so that we can get there first"

Wade shook his head.

"I wish it was that easy, Ron. This amulet is located on an uncharted island and the amulet is in an area where it's protected."

Ron stuffed Kim's clean shirt in her bag.

"So what else is new? We're always heading for some mysterious temple or place when it comes to Monkeyfist. So what's the deal with the power with this island? What's protecting the amulet and why do they need KP?"

Wade didn't answer for a few seconds so Ron turned his face to the screen to see for the first time tears coming down Wade's face. He stopped and stared at the screen. A lump came to his throat and he asked the question he knew he didn't want to know the answer to.

"Wade? Why do they need Kim?"

Wade sighed and looked straight into Ron's eyes.

"To get by the power protecting the amulet requires a sacrifice; the sacrifice of a young girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings all. This story was inspired by a picture I posted over at my DeviantArts account. It looks like Kim is going to meet the biggest monkey of them all. Okay, apes are not monkeys but they are in the family. Ron will definitely have to get over his fear of monkeys and gorillas if he is going to help Kim. Stay tuned,

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Please remember to vote in the Fannie Awards.  
Please click on my author name to see the list of areas where I am nominated. Clicking on the link will take you directly to the voting for that area.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Monkey Thing  
****By Captainkodak1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's head swam as she opened her eyes. Pain shot through her head forcing her to close her eyes again. A wave of nausea churned in her stomach as she forced down a wave of bile. Rolling to her side she realized that her hands were bound behind her back and her ankles were tied together. She lay still as the nausea passed but the headache remained. The thrumming of a heavy engine came to her ears. The odor of salt water came to her nose, as well as the odor of mildew, fish, and …MONKEYS? She cracked one of eyes to see a steel wall and a closed hatch.

A muffled moan came from her lips. Her mouth was dry because of the knotted cloth that was crammed into her mouth. Opening her other eye she attempted to look around and get a better look at the room she was in. It appeared that she was in a cabin of a ship, an old one considering the condition of the room. She was lying on a steel cot with a thin mattress on top. There was a small desk along the far wall and an open door revealing a bathroom. The door to the room creaked as it swung open. Kim recognized then man entering the room carrying covered tray along with a pitcher and a glass of ice as Monkeyfist's butler; Bates.

Bates set the tray on the desk as the hatch swung shut behind him. Latches flipped shut on the other side locking the door. Bates poured the glass full of a pink liquid. Kim's nose recognized the smell of lemonade. Bates knelt by the bed and untied the gag from her mouth. Kim coughed for a moment before Bates held the glass of lemonade to her lips. Kim sipped at the liquid expecting an unusual taste.

"Don't worry about the lemonade Miss Possible. It is not drugged nor will it be as long as you behave like a young lady."

Kim scowled at him.

"Oh so like I have a choice considering I am tied up quite nicely."

Bates smiled at Kim.

"Well Miss Possible, I am here to rectify that problem. I ask that you give your word and not attack me. It will do you no good. The door is locked from the outside and the window has been locked shut. The air vent is too small for you to crawl into. We are several hundred miles from any land and there is no way to escape. If you behave you will be treated like a guest. If you don't then you will finish up the trip as you are now."

Kim nodded and lay flat on the cot. Bates untied her hands and feet; then stood to walk over to the table and removed the lid. The wonderful aroma of spaghetti filled the room.

"I have prepared lunch for you. There is spaghetti and a nice salad. After you dine there is a bath with a shower. A number of sets of clothing are in the closet. I believe you will want to wash and change. Later, at dinner, Lord Fisk wishes for you to dine with him. We dress for dinner. I have placed appropriate wear for you to choose from. There is reading material in the bookcase as well as a television with an assortment of DVDs. Dinner will be at 7. Your escort will arrive at 6:50. If you need anything the phone on the wall will ring my quarters. Now if that will be all, I shall retire to prepare for this evening."

Kim watched as Bates knocked on the hatch. The hatch opened and he stepped through. The hatch swung shut with a clang and was dogged shut. She sat up rubbing her wrist as she did a check. All of her equipment was gone. Kim stood up and crossed he room to the plate of food. The aroma was wonderful. Sitting down she picked up a fork and began to eat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stared at Wade's face on the screen in the .

"Okay Wade, what have you got for me? Anything new on that scroll and how it might affect KP?"

Wade nodded his face grim.

"I confirmed what I suspected when you were back in the Philippines. The scroll talks of a hidden island not known to man. On this island is a fantastic creature that is tied into mystical monkey power. There is also some type of power source on the island that magnifies MMP. Anyone attempting to get to that power source has to get by the creature first. If all that is in the scroll can be believed it is an island lost in time. There are animals from the present as well as animals long thought extinct."

Ron nodded.

"Any idea of where this island is?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"I have tried all sorts of ways to run through the descriptions of its location. I have three areas of the Pacific Ocean where it could be. I ran the positions through satellite photos and came up with something very interesting."

"And what is that?" Ron asked.

A map came up on the screen in the Sloth.

"This island is located in the South Pacific. But something is very interesting here. I matched the location with several satellite photos over several years."

A series of satellite photos passed over the screen. All that appeared on the water was a dense thickness of clouds and fog with areas of black mass under it.

"Now the funny thing about all these photos is that all of the pictures were taken over four years."

Ron exclaimed.

"Four years! Wade, I may not be the brightest bulb in the world but I know fog and clouds don't stay in one place for no reason."

The picture changed to a myriad of colors. There was a small island shaped mass with several bright spots. Wade's voice continued.

"This is an infrared scan of the same area. It indicates a land mass under the clouds and fog. There are a number of areas of heat indicating that the island is volcanically active. One more thing. I have two photos I want you to see."

Ron saw two photos appear on the screen. Both showed a dark fog bank on the horizon.

"These two pictures are of the same area. But they were taken 30 years apart."

Ron sat back.

"So we have a mysterious island hidden for all time. On this island is a power source to mystical monkey power. It is protected by an unknown force. I have no doubt that Monkeyfist is after the power and Kim is in the middle of all this as some sort of sacrifice?"

Wade's face reappeared on the screen.

"That's about it Ron. Except my analysis of the scroll and tying it in with some other data I came up with two things"

Ron held his head in his hands.

"Why do I get the feeling that I will not like the two things?"

Wade sighed.

"The island is most likely inhabited by a rather vicious group of people who worship monkeys."

Ron groaned.

"And the other point?"

Wade hesitated for a moment.

"Apparently the protective force that inhabits the island, protects the power source and is worshiped by the people of the island is a giant ape. They give young girls to the giant ape as sacrifices. That apparently why Fist is using Kim."

Wade waited for Ron to pass out.

"Ron? You aren't going to pass out on me are you?"

Ron clinched his jaw.

"Wade. Contact Dr. Director. Get me a ride close to the island so I can use the Sloth to get in there. I am going after Kim!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat on her got and glanced up at the clock on the desk. It was nearly 6:45. After eating lunch she had taken a shower and changed into some clean clothes. Bates could choose clothing quite well. She had spent part of the afternoon checking out the room. Everything Bates had told her was confirmed. The steel door was dogged shut from the outside. The porthole in the wall was also sealed shut from outside. A check of the air vent confirmed that it was too small for her to escape through. She had spent the rest of the afternoon reading and watching movies. Later she picked out a dress and readied herself for the coming dinner. This sitch was getting very weird. Having a formal dinner with Monkeyfist was getting up there on the weird scale.

There was a knock on the hatch and it swung open. Bates stood there flanked by a number of monkey ninjas in formal wear. He bowed gently.

"Miss Possible. You look quite beautiful. I regret that we must perform one act."

He motioned for two of the monkey ninjas to approach Kim. They fastened ornately tooled leather cuffs around her ankles. A thin strap of leather spanned the two cuffs allowing Kim to walk but not run.

Bates presented his arm to Kim but she shook her head.

"There is only one man whose arm I will take and he is not here. But he will be!"

Bates bowed and gestured Kim forward. They walked down the central passage of the ship until they came to a paneled door. Bates opened the door and ushered Kim into the room. It was an ornate dining room with dark wood paneled walls and carpeted floors. The room was lit by wall sconces as well as a small chandelier. The table was big enough for a dozen or more people but only two places were set at each end. Bates held Kim's chair as she sat down. Monkeyfist entered the room through a door on the far wall. He was impeccably dressed in a fine suit with a cravat. He even was wearing shoes. Monkeyfist bowed to Kim.

"Thank you for joining me Miss Possible. It is not often that I have the pleasure of such company at dinner."

Kim scowled.

"It's not like I had a lot of choice in coming. I don't know what your plans are but we will stop you. Ron will be on his way and…"

Monkeyfist placed his hand on his forehead.

"Please Miss Possible. I would hope that at least once that we can be civil to one another. After all, Bates did work hard on dinner tonight and I would hate for it to go to waste."

Kim sighed. She might as well enjoy the meal. It smelled great and she would need all the energy she could have in the coming days.

"Okay then, truce during the meal. It does smell wonderful. I believe Bates and Ron should trade recipes sometime."

Kim noticed the hardening of Monkeyfist's eyes at the mention of Ron. Fist sat down with an appearance of distain.

"Really?" He drooled.

Kim smiled knowing a way to dig at Fisk and still appear to make conversation.

"Yes, in fact the British Culinary Federation has invited Ron to England to the school of his choice. We think London would be a wonderful place to go to school."

Fist ignored the dig. He raised his glass to Kim as he steeled his voice.

"To a good meal and some genial conversation."

Kim took the message and raised her glass.

"To a good meal and genial conversation."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sighed as the door swung shut behind her with a clang. The meal had been very good in spite of the fact she was a prisoner. The conversation had gone to their families. Fisk spoke of the history of his family in Britain. Kim had spoken of her parents and grandparents. Now back in her room and free of the cuffs, she stepped into the bath to change into a tee-shirt and sweatpants. She turned out the lights and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Ron, where are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her eyes and listened. The first thing she noticed was that she could not hear the ship's engines. She turned on the light and stepped over to the hatch and listened. There was definitely some activity going on. Her laundered mission clothes lay stacked inside the door. Picking them up, she stepped into the bath and changed. Whatever she was going to face she wanted to be ready.

Someone rapped at the hatch door as it swung open. Bates appeared with a covered dish.

"His Lordship is busy this morning with some business. I thought you might want to have a bite to eat. There are flapjacks, bacon, and coffee. We shall be going ashore soon so you might wish to go ahead and eat."

Kim stared back at him.

"Oh and just how I am going ashore?"

Bates turned to her with his hands behind his back.

"His Lordship hoped that any force would be unnecessary. He did enjoy dinner last night and hoped that you would continue to cooperate as best you could. I am afraid the cuffs may be necessary again, but anything else is up to you. I shall return for the tray later."

He turned and left the room as the hatch clanged shut.

Kim sat at the table and uncovered her breakfast. She carefully tasted the food. Nothing odd or weird, so she started to eat. She had to say Bates could cook almost as well as Ron. Almost that is. She didn't use anything in her coffee as she sipped at the brew. The pancakes were gone quickly and the bacon soon followed. She was halfway through her cup of coffee when she began to feel strange. She cursed under her breath. There was something in the coffee and or the food. She must have had to eat or drink something in combination for the drug to work. The room spun, she barely felt herself sliding to the floor. Just before everything went dark she noticed the hatch open. Monkeyfist and Bates were standing there with something in their hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkeyfist, Bates and a large part of the monkey ninjas approached the village. The villagers had gathered in the central part of the village. All were dressed in costume for the ceremony. The Chief stood from his seat and approached Monkeyfist. He glanced around looking at the ninja monkeys.

"It is time. You promised to bring what we needed. In return, you would be allowed to follow you destiny."

Monkeyfist gestured to his monkey ninja and they carried a burlap bag up to the chief and laid it at his feet. Monkeyfist untied the bag and dumped the contents onto the ground. The Chief's eyes opened wide. A very beautiful auburn haired girl slid out of the bag. Her eyes were barely open as she tried to move.

"The great one will be very taken with this gift."

He motioned to a group of men standing to the side.

"Prepare the ceremony."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim could barely focus on what was going on. Everything flashed by in obscure images and sounds. She remembered being in the sack and being dumped on the ground. After that many hands lifted her up and carried her. She vaguely remembered being carried through a tremendous gate with walls several feet thick. Her wrists were bound in rope and she was hoisted into the air. Ropes were tied around her ankles as she hung in the air. The sun and the air were reviving her. She started to look around. She was tied between two tall posts and was hanging above the ground. Glancing back over her shoulder she could see what appeared to be a huge wall made of sticks, trees and mud. It had to be several stories tall. The sounds of clicking in front of her brought her eyes to the front. In front of her some type of witch doctor was shaking his staff at her and gibbering in some garbled tongue. With a final shout and shake of his staff he disappeared behind her. With a creak and a groan that she could only take as the gate closing she waited. Soon horns and drums began above and behind her. It went on for a few minutes when she heard the scream of some large animal, some really, really large animal.

The ground began to shake and a nearby tree fell to the ground. A shadow covered her as she looked up at the creature before her. It was a tremendous ape looking down at her. His face disfigured. She mumbled under her breath wishing more than anything to see Ron's face.

"OHHHH RONNNNNN!

I SO hope you can handle GIANT monkeys as well as you handled GIANT roaches. Please tell me you can!

OHHHH boy, aren't you handsome.

ROONNNNNN! ANY TIME NOW!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Kim is facing a really big monkey. Ron is on his way. What's going to happen?

Only the Shadow and Captainkodak1 know.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a Monkey Thing  
Chapter 3  
By Captainkodak1  
**

* * *

The suns was starting to get low as Monkey Fist watched the villagers scoop Kim up and carry her to a raised platform in front of the huge gate. They tied her upright to a post as dancers appeared around her. She was still nearly unconscious. Drums started to beat and the dancers began to twirl as the villagers began to chant. The dancers whirled back and forth in front of Kim as the beat began to speed up. A line of male dancers came out in front of Kim dressed as gorillas. They slid back and forth in the area in front of Kim as the dance continued. Then a large man dressed as a large gorilla leapt out of the crowd to land in front of the dancers. He started to dance all the others started to chant. 

"KONG"

"KONG"

"KONG"

The music came to an end with the final thump of the drums. Four men strode forward and picked up Kim and moved toward the gate. Several dozen village men climbed ladder on each side of the door to reach huge bars that sealed the door shut. They pulled on the bars to let the gate open. More villagers pulled the gate open and the large man in the gorilla suit lead the four other carrying Kim through the gate. As he danced in front of them they approached two tall poles set into the dirt. Two of the men held Kim by her arms as the other two tied ropes around her wrists. Pulling on the other ends of the rope they hoisted her into the air. Then they picked up two more ropes and tied down her ankles. Then, with a final shout the man in the ape suit followed the other back through the gate. They closed the gate and barred the gate shut again and with a shout all climbed to the top of the wall. There they began to beat large drums and blow into large horns all the while shouting.

"KONG"

"KONG"

"KONG"

Monkey Fist climbed to the top of the wall to watch. He looked down at Kim and noticed that she had recovered from the drug and was struggling with the ropes. After a few minutes of the chanting, drum and horns; they heard the scream of a large animal. Monkey Fist glanced back down at Kim to her looking in the direction of the noise still struggling with her bindings.

He grinned down at her. 

"Looks like your husband is approaching. I am sure it will be a short marriage. Then the buffoon will be coming to spoil the wedding party. Too bad the bride and the buffoon will not survive the reception party."

* * *

Ron's eyes remained closed as the aircraft hummed through the air. Wade had contacted Global Justice for the ride. It took quite a bit of convincing that Kim was in trouble so Dr. Director would release the use of the aircraft. Will Du was supposed to come but he was back in the Global Justice infirmary with a broken jaw. Will had made a comment to the effect that it was so amateurish for Kim to be captured so easily. Ron had spun around and struck him with one punch sending the top agent against the wall and to the floor out cold. Dr. Director stepped in front of him glaring.

"Mr. Stoppable! Agent Du would have been a powerful asset to your mission. He speaks several native languages and should have been able to communicate with the natives."

Ron had glared right back at her.

"KP is in trouble and unlike that dude in the Bible I don't need the jawbone of an ass to carry out my mission. Now do I get my flight or do I need to make other arrangements?"

Betty had stared back at Ron for a few seconds before raising her commwatch.

"I need a hyper jet and a pilot ready in ten minutes."

Now he was on his way to find Kim. The pilot had looked at him a little strange when he gave him the coordinates but put them into the navigation system and took off. It would be another three hours before they would be near the island. Ron's thoughts went to Kim and the last time they had been together. They had just defeated Monkey Fist and were guests of the local residents. The dinner had been great, but Kim rubbing the top of her foot on the inside of his leg had been something else on an entirely different level. Her eyes had sent him a message as she left to go to their hut that he would most definitely enjoy her greeting when he got there. Then Monkey Fist had captured her and Wade had found out what he was up to. Now if he could only get to Kim fast enough.

"Hang on KP, I going to be there real soon."

* * *

Kim gazed up at the creature, the setting sun illuminating its face. The natives were quiet now that this thing had arrived. It looked around at the natives on the top of the wall. Grunting slightly it turned its attention back to Kim. She shivered. Monkeys she could handle. Gorillas she could handle. But gorillas that were thirty to forty feet tall were an entirely new thing. She watched as the thing seemed to inspect her. Then one huge hairy hand came up to wrap around her. The other hand came over and snapped the ropes that were binding her to the posts. She was free of the ropes but the hand held her tight. The hand brought her right up to its face. Its warm breath blew across her face. She could see that its nose has been damaged somehow and a scar ran across its face. The dark eyes under the hard ridge of its brow regarded her closely. The mouth moved back and forth and Kim tried to remember if gorillas ate any type of meat. If only she had not slept through science class. Ron had hoped that by studying some of the animal that maybe he would not be so scared of all of them. Kim had been bored out of her mind but stuck with it in hopes that it would help Ron with his fears. She now regretted sleeping so much in that class.

The creature turned around and started to stride off carrying her in its hand. Kim kept looking around hoping to see Ron. The last thing she saw of the wall was Monkey Fist grinning at her from on top of the wall.

* * *

Ron climbed into the Sloth and buckled the seat belt. The pilot had just informed him that they were approaching the coordinates. Ron had climbed into the cockpit and glanced out the windscreen into the night. He could not see anything as there was no moon. The plan was the pilot would airdrop the Sloth several miles out from the island. Ron would use the new underwater mode of the Sloth to approach the island. Wade had used a number of spy satellites to map the island. There was a hidden cove on one side of the island where he would be able to land the Sloth and hide it. A stealth mode had also been installed so it would be easy to hide. The scans that Wade had made of the island showed a ship in a small harbor where the main village appeared to be. A gigantic wall circled most of the island. A check of Kim's position showed that she was definitely within the wall and moving rapidly through the jungle; much too fast for a person to be running, so someone or something had been carrying her.

A beep on the console brought his attention back to what was going on. 

"Mr. Stoppable, we are three minutes from drop point. We will be dropped to low level to make the drop. I wish you luck sir. I have always admired your and Miss Possible's work. I will also agree with your "jawbone of an ass" comment. Du got what he deserved."

Ron keyed his mike.

"Thanks dude. Ready for the drop."

Ron gazed into the rear view as the door slid open. The Sloth was on a parachute pad. A small chute would pull the Sloth from the plane and another chute would slow the Sloth's descent to the water. When the Sloth hit the water the pad would fall away and Ron would activate the underwater mode.

A jerk snatched his head forward and his stomach lurched as the Sloth was pulled from the plane and the main chute deployed. The Sloth fell only for a few seconds when it struck the water. Ron activated the Sloth's power and dove it under the water. Once underwater he turned in the direction of the island. After a couple of hours the sonar noted the sea floor ascending under him. The cove was right in front of him. He slowed the Sloth and extended the tires from their underwater wells. The tires bit into the sand and he quietly drove the vehicle up into the cove. He found a place under some trees and in some low plants. He got up out of the Sloth and pulled out his Kimmunicator. Pressing the track button, a map of the island came up on the screen and a glowing dot showing Kim's position. The sun was just coming up over the wall of mist.

"On my way KP. Just hang on, I am on my way."

* * *

Kim opened her eyes and stretched. Her eyes popped wide open and she sat up looking around. She lay in a bed of grass in the top of a dead tree. Her hand came up to her head trying to soothe the headache that throbbed there. The gorilla had carried her through most of the night. She didn't see a lot from her position in its hand. Sometime during its travels she must have passed out from the remains of the drug in her system, exhaustion and her body's reaction to the adrenalin rush. The gorilla must have put her in the top of the tree sometime during the night. Kim looked around as she got up on her knees. The top of the tree had rotted away at sometime leaving a cradle like opening. The exterior wood went as high as her waist and the opening was large enough to her to stretch out completely and not touch the sides. Her "friend" did not seem to be around right now. Looking over the side of the tree she groaned. She was a good thirty feet or so off the ground and the sides of the tree were smooth with no limbs. There was no way she would be climbing down from here without some help. 

She sat back down trying to think of way to get down when her stomach started to growl. She winced. She had not had anything to eat since breakfast the day before. Even then she had not been able to eat a full meal before the drug overtook her. Running her hand through her hair she sat there thinking of what to do when she heard the thudding footsteps as before. Looking up the giant gorilla was approaching holding something in its hand. Kim back up against the far wall as it looked down on her. Then raising its hand it dumped all kinds of fruit into the grass where she sat. It stood there as she reached for a banana and pulled it from the stalk that lay before her. There were also pineapples, mangos, papayas and avocados. Kim had never seen so many fruits on one island but then she had not seen a forty foot tall gorilla before either. She had to smash open the pineapple with a rock she found, then scoop the fruit out with her hands. Kim felt quite full after she ate. She looked down at her hands and clothes. They were covered in the remains of her meal and her clothes also had the distinct smell of a gorilla. All in all she smelled worse than Ron's gym socks. Standing up she noticed the gorilla had sat down nearby. 

It stood and walked over to the tree and extended its hand. Kim knew that she didn't have a choice as the creature could rip the top of the tree if it wanted to get to her. She climbed over the side of the tree into its hand. It moved off into the jungle and down a slope. Soon Kim heard the roar of falling water. Peering over the edge of the hand she noticed that it had brought her to a pool of water below a waterfall. It stepped over to the water and extended its hand under the waterfall. Kim gasped as the cold water instantly soaked her. The gorilla held her under the falls for a few moments the turning it's hand, dumped her out into the pool of water. Kim plunged deep into the water. She swam to the surface and pulled her wet hair from her face. The gorilla had sat down at the edge of the water watching her. Kim swam around the pool for a moment then to the edge of the pool. Sitting on a rock, Kim twisted her hair to get the water out. Pushing her hair over her shoulder she cupped some more water in her hands and took a drink. Her eyes never left the gorilla and its eyes never left her. She sat there sunning herself for awhile as her clothes dried.

After what must have been a couple of hours the gorilla stood and extended its hand. Kim was still hesitant but so far the creature had been quite gentle with her. Kim climbed back into its hand and wrapped her arms around its thumb. The gorilla stepped off back into the jungle with her in its hand. 

* * *

Bates sighed as he followed Lord Fisk into the jungle. They had passed through a small door used by the villagers when they didn't want to open the main gate. There were plenty of monkey ninjas carrying all the equipment they would need. Bates was feeling the Lord Fisk was starting to become unstable in his quest for all things about monkey power. Breaking into museums and shires, trotting all over the world and jungle after jungle looking from more and more artifacts was one thing. But, kidnapping a young girl and handing her over to be a sacrifice was something else. To be sure Miss Possible and her friend had been a thorn in the sides of Lord Fisk, but that would normally be settled by a mere fight. Miss Possible did not deserve what happened to her. Bates had been impressed by Miss Possible while on the boat and during dinner. She was quite beautiful and quite calm dinner. He had smiled at the slight dig she had given Lord Fisk over Mr. Stoppable. He had called a friend back in London about what Miss Possible had mentioned. His friend had confirmed what Miss Possible had said and went on to say that Mr. Stoppable had already cooked for several of the school placement tests. They were all impressed with his ability. He knew better than to bring this point up with Lord Fisk. Besides Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable was one of the people he truly hated.

Monkey Fist stopped at a turn in the trail and studied a map; as he was studying the map a shadow blocked out the sun. He turned to yell at his ninjas when he noticed that he was alone on the trail. All the equipment lay strewn on the ground. Then he noticed Bates running down the trail in the opposite direction. He was surprised the butler could run that fast. But why was he running? Monkey Fist heard a deep low growl. He turned to look up at something he could not quite believe. Looking down at him with drool dripping from its jaws was what looked like a dinosaur, and not just any dinosaur but a T-Rex. The jaws opened slightly as the creature regarded him by shifting its head side to side. Monkey Fist decided that he needed to discuss something very, very important with Bates. The map had not yet hit the ground when Monkey Fist was several yards down the trail and gaining speed. The T-Rex let loose a bellow and charged after him.

* * *

Ron kept moving through the jungle. He had meditated with Sensei on the way to the island.

"Ron Stoppable, know that you have the power. Let it guide your feet and your thoughts. Keep Kim Possible in your mind and you will find her."

Ron settled down under a tree and pulled out his canteen. He had been moving for several hours now. The track on Kim had gone from place to place yet always farther away from him. He had no idea of what was happening to her but if something did happen to her there would not be a place on this planet Monkey Fist could hide. And if he had to, he was sure Mr. Dr. Possible would be happy to lend him any spacecraft he needed to chase down the man who had hurt his Kimmie-cub.

Ron had already noticed something strange about the island. Some of the animals were bigger than they should be. He ran into a bunch of roaches the size of surfing boards. He had trouble understanding them at first but once he got the hang of their accent he could talk to them just fine. The cockroaches themselves were pleased to find a human who didn't scream and run at the sight of them. Ron told them about Roachie and they said they would be happy to help the human who had helped one of their kind. They and the other roaches would help look for Kim. They did tell him the giant gorillas name was Kong and that he would not hurt her for now. Ron thanked the group and continued on. Now he rested and pulled out the tracker. Kim's position showed up on the map. She was somewhere up in the mountains in front of him. 

Then he heard the roar of an animal. Jumping behind the tree, his eyes scanning for what was happening. To his surprise, monkey ninjas exploded out of the jungle forest into the clearing before him. He had never seen them move this fast. Then the short manservant of Monkey Fist came running out of the jungle. Ron was quite sure he had never seen the short fellow run like that. There was another roar of the same animal when Monkey Fist came leaping out of the jungle using his hands and feet to literally fly over the ground. Ron wondered what would make him run like that. Had DNAmy found her way to the island? Then the T-Rex smashed its way into the clearing and chased after Monkey Fist. Ron screeched and hid behind the tree. The dinosaur ignored him and continued after Monkey Fist. Ron smiled. Well, I feel sorry for the dinosaur cause Monkey Fist will no doubt give it an upset stomach. He waited several minutes before leaving his hiding place and continuing his hunt of Kim. He knew to be even more careful now. If there were giant roaches and dinosaurs on this island then there had to be some more frightening things also. Ron crossed his fingers; as long as there were not giant spiders he would be okay.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of "It's a Monkey Thing."

Everyone is on the island now so things might get interesting. Monkey Fist found out that Kong might not bother him but that did leave all the other creatures on the island. Kim is finding that Kong may be big and ugly, but he has treated her well so far. Ron is after Kim and nothing will stop him.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.There are a couple of pictures that I have drawn to go with this story. To take a look at them click on my author name to go to my author page. Then click on my homepage. This will take you to my DA page. The pictures are posted there. There are quite a few other pictures of Kim and Ron so enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Monkey Thing  
Chapter 4  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim held on as Kong carried her deep into the jungle. They had traveled a number of miles when the gorilla broke out of the jungle into a clearing. Kim gasped as she looked up at a sheer mountain. The black rock of the cliffs steepled up into the sky. The gorilla looked up for moment then stood very still. It started to sniff the air. Kim noticed that his eyes were scanning the jungle edge. There was something out there that made the creature nervous. If it made a forty some foot tall gorilla nervous then Kim wanted no part of it. The gorilla sniffed the air again and a deep growl came from deep within its chest. It strode over to a tall tree and pushing its hand through the foliage deposited Kim way up in the top of the tree. Kim glanced down and muttered to herself. While there were limbs around her and below her they didn't go all the way to the ground. The last limb was a good twenty or thirty feet off the ground. She would have to wait for her so called friend to get her down. She wrinkled her nose when a horrible stink came to her nose. It was then that she noticed the jungle had gone completely quiet. No birds chirped and no monkeys screeched. This is not good she thought. She melded herself to the tree and waited.

The gorilla had disappeared into the jungle. The creak of a tree caught her attention. It was just to her left on the other side of the tree from her. Kim caught her breath and slowly looked around the side of the tree only to come face to face with something from one of those old movies her brothers always watched. It was a dinosaur, a T-Rex, a big one and it was looking her straight in the eye. Before she could even take a breath the gorilla burst from the trees and launched itself at the T-Rex

The T-Rex screamed as it was knocked aside. It whirled back snapping at Kong with those teeth. Kong jumped back and threw a haymaker that would make any boxer proud. The punch snapped the T-Rex's head to the side. Kong and the T-Rex started to circle each other, feinted snapping and slapping. Kim watched as the two continued to watch each other. Suddenly the T-Rex charged forward snapping at Kong. Kong rolled back avoiding the snap. He wrapped his arms around the T-Rex's neck and held on. The Rex tried to twist its head around and bite Kong but he kept out of the way of the teeth. The Rex tried to claw at Kong with its feet but it he avoided the claws. The Rex twisted to the side and threw Kong back right into the tree Kim was in. With a crack and a groan the tree started to fall. Kim hung on to the tree and hoped for the best. The limbs of the tree softened the impact, but she was still tossed to the ground very hard. Kim saw stars for a moment as she shook her head to clear it. She opened her eyes wide and jumped to the side to keep from being stepped on by the T-Rex.

Kong bellowed again and tackled the T-Rex. It slid to the side at the last second and slashed at Kong with its teeth. The teeth narrowly missed Kong's shoulder. The two faced each other off again as the circled around each other. Kim looked around the clearing for a way out. The mountain seemed to be the best bet as she could at least take a good look around. She slipped into the trees and disappeared into the jungle headed for the mountain. Kong saw her move into the jungle and while his attention was on her the T-Rex attacked. Kong jerked to the side and bellowed as the T-Rex's teeth slashed gouges in his shoulder. Kong turned and threw a punch that snapped the T-Rex's head to the side. The T-Rex was stunned for the moment but Kong kept throwing the punches snapping the T-Rex's head from side to side. Kong threw a last punch then tackled the T-Rex to the ground. Kong stood on top of the T-Rex as it continued to snap at him. Kong gauged his time and when the T-Rex pulled back to snap again Kong lunged with his paws and caught the T-Rex opening its mouth. Kong started to pull and pry at the T-Rex's head. The T-Rex started to scream as a crackling sound came from its jaw. Then Kong heaved with his shoulders and there was a distinct snap as he broke the T-Rex's neck. The T-Rex's body started to shudder then lay still. Kong slapped at the T-Rex's head for a few moments then looked in the direction Kim had gone. He moved quickly across the clearing and into the jungle.

* * *

Monkey Fist lay gasping on the beach. The T-Rex had chased them off and on for miles. They had become separated from each other over and only now found each other in a small cove off to the side of the island. The giant gorilla was apparently not going to bother them as long as he had Kim Possible, but that didn't mean that the rest of the islands inhabitants would not try and have them for dinner. The T-Rex was one of the few creatures they had run into on the island so far. He had already seen a number of plant eaters, but also a Dimetrodon. The large meat-eating dinosaur with the large frill down it's back. Bates had narrowing avoiding being a snack for one of those. His ninja monkeys had had the misfortune of running into a pack of velociraptors. The monkeys did not take the small three foot high creatures to be a menace until the pack attacked the group of them. The monkey's narrowly escaped with their skins intact. The group had finally found its way to the same point and they all lay stretched out on the beach.

Monkey Fist had circled back after avoiding the T-Rex and found his map which is was studying. Bates and the ninja monkeys had recovered as much of the equipment as they could. Bates approached Monkey Fist with a mug of tea.

"Tea, mi'Lord?"

Monkey Fist scowled up at his manservant for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, thank you Bates. Have you had a chance to look over the supplies and equipment?"

Bates nodded.

"Yes mi'Lord. We were able to salvage almost all of the equipment and most of the food. The monkeys may have to forage for their own food to save what we have left for the two of us."

Monkey Fist nodded.

"Very good. I believe I have found our position on the island. We are here on this side of the island. We will have quite a trek to get back to where we were. We will have to be more careful when we move lest we attract the notice of more the island inhabitants."

The roar of the T-Rex came from another part of the island followed by the sound of Kong. The roaring to the two creatures continued for a moment until it stopped. Monkey Fist looked out into the jungle.

"Well, either Kong has taken care of the Rex, which helps us. Or the Rex has taken care of Kong thereby having a little snack of Miss Possible, which would also help us."

Monkey Fist continued to study his map as Bates returned to the cooking area to finish lunch. They luckily had recovered most of the food for him and Lord Fisk. At least they would not go hungry. The monkey ninjas could eat off of the forest, as long as they were careful that the inhabitants of the jungle did not eat them. A group of the monkey ninjas were guarding the beach area so that they would not be surprised by any island creature. Bates was trying to open one of the cans of food when the can opener slipped and cut his hand.

"BLAST IT!"

Bates threw the can opener to the ground and the can arching over the cove beach into a group of trees and brush. There instead of a solid thud of a tree trunk or the sand there was the clang of metal. The sound caused Monkey Fist to jerk his head up and stare into the area where the can had disappeared into the trees. He motioned for some of the monkey ninjas to scout before him as he approached the trees. Chippy came out and motioned for Monkey Fist to come into the hidden area. When Monkey Fist stood up after bending under the tree fronds he saw something that made his blood boil.

"NOOOOOO! It's not possible! How could he already be here?"

In front of him was a vehicle that he knew all too well. It was Kim's car. The super car they used on missions. If the car was here that meant the buffoon was here.

Monkey Fist glanced in the windows as he walked around the car. He brushed off some of the palm fronds that Ron had placed on top of and on the sides of the car. Fist studied the car a little more then reached forward to grab the door handle.

"BBZZZZZZTTTTT!!

Bates stepped out from under the tree fronds and motioned for Chippy and a couple of the other ninja monkeys. Chippy noticed tendrils of smoke rising up through the trees and bushes. As he approached the smell of burnt hair came to his nose. Chippy laughed to himself. Fist should have known the car would be booby trap. Of course the booby fell for the trap. Bates pointed up the beach to some coconut trees.

"Go get some coconuts. I believe I will need to make a rather large amount of burn cream. There are some aloe plants over there too. Cut some of those and bring them to me. Lord Fisk is ahhh…. rather indisposed at this time. Please retrieve another gi from the supplies. I believe Lord Fisk will be in need of a whol… a fresh one."

Chippy moved off with a number of the other ninja monkeys to get what Bates needed.

* * *

Ron took a swig from his canteen. He had been moving all day, only taking quick breaks for water or something to eat. Water was not a big problem. One piece of equipment Wade had built for him as a miniature water sanitizer. All he had to do is place the tube in some water and start the device. It would suck water up and produce perfectly clean water no matter how contaminated it was or what it was contaminated with. He was carrying a supply of survival rations as well as energy bars. He checked the Kimmunicator and scanned for Kim. Her signal was coming from a number of miles in front of him. Her signal had been in the same place for a few minutes. He had only seen small monkeys and the T-Rex. There had also been a number of small dinosaurs and a number of large plant eaters. Then he heard the roar of the T-Rex joined with the bellow of a gorilla; a really, really large gorilla. The sound was coming from the same direction as Kim's signal. The roaring and bellowing continued for a few minutes then the jungle became quiet.

The Kimmunicator beeped and Ron took a quick glance. Kim's signal was moving but it was moving slowly. Had she been able to escape from the giant gorilla? Ron could only hope that was the truth. He put his canteen up and began to move in the direction of her signal. He had traveled a couple of miles when he suddenly broke out of the jungle into a large clearing; before him lay the T-Rex; dead. He could see a tree smashed to the ground and he made his way over to it. He scanned the tree and the Kimmunicator beeped. A laser beam shot out and pointed to a section of the upper part of the tree. He crawled through the tree limbs in saw two things. One was a small piece of purple cloth. It was a piece of Kim's shirt. He also noticed some strands of red hair tangled in some leaves. His heart soared. He was getting close. It was then he heard something like a clucking hiss. He turned to see a number of lithe dinosaurs about six foot tall coming toward the tree. The long teeth in the snout and the claws at the end of the hands and feet told him they were not plant eaters. They had seen him and a number of them has spread out around him.

Ron started to back out of the tree limbs and make his way toward the tree line. He could count five of the creatures. They continued to make the clucking hiss he had heard before. He seemed to have heard the sound before when it dawned on him. The movie he had enjoyed so much and Kim had hated. "Cretaceous Park" These were the same dinosaurs that caused so much trouble in the movie. Velocirators! He glanced around to see it there was anywhere to run but they were too close. He pulled a grapple gun from his pack and quickly aimed for the nearest tall tree. He pressed the fire button and the grapple launched itself into the branches of the tree. He pressed the retract button and the cable jerked him off his feet and into the air. The raptors were startled by the pop of the grapple gun but quickly recovered to charge for Ron. He had to pull his feet up as he rose into the air as one raptor made a snapping leap at him. The teeth snapped closed just below him. When he reached the safety of the tree he felt a breeze.

"AWWW mannn."

He looked down at the ground below to tree to see one of the raptors watching him with his pants in its teeth. He groaned and reached into his pack to retrieve his extra pair of pants.

* * *

Kim moved through the bushes as fast as she could. The sounds of the fight had stopped. She knew from the bellowing that Kong had either killed the T-Rex or beaten it off. Now he would be looking for her. As much as he had been pretty gentle with her up to this point she didn't want to press her luck. She had no doubt the ceremony she had gone through had been held several times before. What happened to the other girls is something she was sure she didn't want to know. The sooner she could get off the island the better. Ron would be coming for her; there was no doubt of that. If was just how long it would take him to get here and how long it would take him to find her; the sooner the better. Hugging Ron felt a lot better than hugging a thumb the size of a small tree trunk. He smelled a lot better too, unless you counted when they had been working out. A small smile crossed Kim's face at the thought of her making Ron take a shower before she would let him kiss her. A handsome clean Ron was much better than a dirty sweaty Ron.

Kim pushed her way through some more plants and moved into a small clearing. As she stopped to rest a moment she heard movement in the bushes. She held her breath and stood very still. Something was in the bushes. Kim slowly turned her head to look around. She realized there were a number of some things all around her. Standing still was about the only thing she could do right now. She was startled when a small dinosaur jumped out of the bushes. It was about 2 feet tall and stood on two legs. The head was narrow and angular. There were two small arms with claws. The legs drew her attention. They were long and powerful looking even for the size of the creature. She also noticed the large single claw that was in the middle of each foot. The creature skittered across the clearing then turned and stood in front of Kim looking at her. It held its head back and made a calling sound. Kim thought she had heard the sound before but she could not remember when or where. Then the bushes parted and her eyes grew wide.

A larger version of the dinosaur had just stepped into the clearing. This one was a carbon copy of the little one but was taller than she was. The large single claws on its feet clicked on the dirt as it approached the little one. The little dinosaur chirped and ran around the feet of the larger one. Kim decided to stand as still as she could when the larger one raised its head and looked her right in the eyes. A growl came from its throat then it snapped its head back and gave a louder call than the little one did. Kim realized then where she had heard the call. That stupid movie that Ron just had to see; "Cretaceous Park", this thing sounded and looked very much like one of the creatures in the movie. One of the creatures that really caused a lot of problems; it was a velocirator; a very agile, mean meat eater.

Kim slowly moved to the side as the creature called again. Her eyes scanned the nearby trees looking for one to climb. Another raptor jumped out of the jungle and started to approach. Kim realized she was being backed into the clearing but there was not a lot she could do except to keep watching them and backing up. She reached the center of the clearing was there was a mass of plant growth. Kim could only hope she could hide in it. The little raptor started to approach her but one of the adults kicked it to the side. It cried shrilly and disappeared into the jungle.

Kim continued to back up when she realized that the raptors had stopped approaching and actually backed up a bit. Kim chanced a look behind her up there was nothing there, just some large group of big flowers. She turned back to the raptors. They seemed to be upset over something and continued to back up. Then they disappeared into the jungle. Kim turned and looked around carefully making sure something really big had not scared off the raptors. There was nothing there. Then Kim noticed something about the ground around her. It was covered in bones. She stepped back and almost tripped over a vine on the ground. She stepped over one of the vines only to trip over another. One of the vines in the trees over her fell and landed on her shoulder. She pushed it off onto the ground and tried to step back. She realized that her feet were tangled in the vines on the ground. Then her mind gibbered when the vine that fell on her lifted itself off the ground and wrapped around her leg. Looking around her she noticed that the vines were moving and wrapping around her waist and legs. She screamed as she was jerked off her feet.

She looked back at the mound of plant growth and gasped. A part of one of the large flowers had opened up. The vine holding her came from the center of the hole that had just opened up. A small stack of moist bones clattered to the ground as the plant opened fully. The vines started to drag her toward the opening. She clawed at the vines as they continue to wrap around her and pull her toward the opening. As she neared the open she could smell the musky odor of the interior of the plant. She continued to struggle but her legs were already in the plant's mouth. Soon the vines had pulled her into the main area of the plant and the two halves started to close around her. She whimpered as she continued to struggle. Then a shadow covered her. There was a crunch as a hairy foot smashed the plant flat. The plant was peeled open and Kong's hand grabbed her and pulled her from the plant, snapping the vines like they were nothing. As the vines fell off of her Kim wrapped her arms around Kong's thumb again. She fully intended to stay there for awhile. Every time she got down or was away from Kong something tried to eat her.

She looked down as Kong carried her from the area. She saw a number of raptors running at the feet of Kong. She saw one thing that made her heart stop and break at the same moment. One of the raptors had something in its mouth. That item was something that she instantly recognized even though they had been torn. It was a pair of Ron's pants. Kim gathered herself inward and wept. Then somehow, someway she felt something. It was a warm, calm feeling; it was as if Ron was putting his arms around her. She looked out over the jungle. He was alive and he was out there coming for her. There was nothing, not even Kong would stop him. She knew that this was true as sure as she knew that the sun would rise in the morning. He was known for losing his pants and it would be just like him to lose them in a situation like this. Kim held on to Kong's finger tightly wondering where he was taking her. Her hand went to the back of her neck. The chip, he would find her. She settled down in Kong's hand and whispered.

"Ron, I love you."

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this story.

Ron is getting closer, but Monkey Fist is out there too. Kong has been nice but how long will that last.

Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.

Thanks for your support in the Fannies.

The Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a Monkey Thing  
Chapter 4  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Ron sat under the canopy of some trees sipping at his canteen. He had evaded the raptors by staying in the trees. He tried swinging from tree to tree using vines. He quickly found out that all he was doing as acting like that cartoon on TV where the jungle dude was always swinging into trees. After the third impact with a large tree he decided to try using the grapple gun when he needed to. He had not seen his little "friends" in some time. They had lost interest in him when he kept to the trees. At least he hoped they had lost interest in him because he was getting ready to get back on the ground. He needed to make better time and he could not do that hanging around in the trees. He put his canteen back in its cover on his belt and slid down a vine to the ground.

* * *

He stood there quietly for a few minutes listening. He had also learned to use his nose. There was one thing about the raptors other than being really ugly. They really stunk. Ron didn't know why, but he had been able to avoid them once already when he caught a whiff of their BO. They smelled worse then the football team's locker room after a full workout under the afternoon sun. Kim had refused to come anywhere near him until he had a full shower and plenty of body powder.

Ron also listened. The creatures were not big but they were big enough that they could not move without making some noise. One of the younger ones had saved his skin once when it stepped on a twig. The next thing he knew he was hanging from a limb fifteen feet in the air with the raptors snapping at the air under his feet. His MMP had saved his skin again.

He started to move through the jungle again. Kim's tracking chip was moving fast again. That meant that that overgrown chimp had her again. Ron stopped for a minute and called Wade. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up Ron?"

Ron looked around making sure the sound of Wade's voice did not attract the attention of the local residents. Particularly the ones that would want to eat him.

"Wade, I can get a pretty good lock on Kim's location. But with Monkey Fist around I might need to know where this source of power is."

Wade typed on his computer.

"I am scanning for any type of power source similar to your MMP."

Wade typed, and then looked at his screen. His hand went down to his mouse and he traced across the mouse pad and clicked several times.

"Okay Ron. I have something. It's weak but I am getting a reading. It's located on the side of a mountain about six miles to your north. I am downloading the coordinates to the Kimmunicator now. I have also run a trace on Monkey Fist. I can't seem to find him on the island."

Ron shook his head.

"That's okay Wade. I know he's here, so I know to keep a look out for him. I'm heading for that power source. I figure that big monkey is going to be near it anyway so KP will be there. Ron, out."

Ron started to scan with the Kimmunicator to get Kim's position. The blip appeared on the screen. His eyes grew big. The blip was heading right for him!

* * *

Kim hung on as Kong walked through the jungle; he seemed to be heading somewhere. The day had been rather eventful and she hoped where ever he was heading was as safe and quiet as one could find on this island. She had not seen the raptors since Kong had left them behind. Kim knew that Ron was out there somewhere. She could only hope that he would be able to find her. Kong would mostly likely not be happy when Ron showed up. She could only hope that Ron would be okay.

Kong stopped for a moment and looked out over the jungle. He seemed to be looking for something and could not see it. A large plant eating dinosaur stepped out from a jungle thicket. It looked at Kong, grunted and kept walking. Then Kim saw something familiar to her. Large cockroaches. This place seemed to have everything large. The thought of cockroaches made her think of Roachie, and thinking of Roachie made her think of Ron. Kong huffed and kept looking around, then with a shake of his head he continued on. Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw some movement. Her eyes locked onto a place under a tree and beneath some large leafed plant. Even from this distance she could see the swath of blonde hair. Tears came to her eyes as two brown eyes caught her green ones. A smile crossed her face and a wonderful peace came to her heart. He was here. He had seen her and she had seen him. It had been days since she had seen those eyes. Kong continued to walk from the area and soon Kim could no longer see where Ron was. But that did not matter, he would follow and soon they would be together.

* * *

Ron remained still under the plant he was hiding under. The scan from the Kimmunicator showed that the blip that was Kim was still moving in his direction. He wanted to make sure that that big monkey did not see him. That would not be good. Ron talked to his cockroach friends and they told him that the word in the forest was the redheaded human was okay but had a few troubles with her first day with Kong. Ron didn't press the issue asking what had happened. Kim as okay and that was all that mattered to him. Ron sensed something and froze completely. His mystical monkey power was running crazy. He turned to the direction that the blip was approaching from.

Ron held his breath as Kong came out of the jungle into the clearing where his was. He held his scream, his arms and legs shivered, as he watched Kong walk into the clearing. His eyes took in the sight before him. Kong was tremendous. How was he going to take on this thing and get Kim back? That was when he saw Kim as Kong held her in his hand. She seemed to be okay, but her clothes were torn and her hair was disheveled. Kong suddenly stopped and looked around. Ron froze barely breathing. Kong turned his head side to side looking out over the clearing. Ron had no doubt that somehow Kong could sense him but could not see him. A confrontation now would not be a good idea with Kim still in Kong's hand. A tree just to the right of him shivered and a large plant-eating dinosaur walked out into the clearing. It looked at Kong, grunted and kept walking. His cockroach friends came out from the jungle to his left and started to walk away from him. Ron continued to watch Kong and Kim. Then Kim turned her head toward him and they locked eyes. For a few seconds words passed between the two of them, words unspoken, yet as clear to each other as if they were standing face to face. A smile crossed Ron's face. She knew he was here and coming for her. Ron watched as Kong shook his head and continued to walk away. Soon Kong disappeared into the jungle with Kim. Ron knew he had to wait for a few minutes. His cockroach friends would follow Kong and let him know where to go. He also had the trace on the Kimmunicator that would follow Kim. He settled back to wait.

* * *

Monkey Fist walked carefully through the jungle, his singed hands and feet were still sore. That also made his demeanor worse than normal. All of the monkey ninjas made sure they stayed out of reach when ever he started to give new orders. Bates wore a bruise on his face to show just how ill a mood that Monkey Fist was in. The group had left the area where they had found the Sloth and started inland trying to follow Ron's trail. Fist growled in frustration. Ron was not leaving much of a trail and without the map, the one he left behind when they ran into the T-Rex, he would have little to no chance of finding the cave where the power was hidden. All he could rely on is his ability to feel the Mystical Monkey Power. Hopefully if he could get close to it he would be able to feel its power and find his way to it. He stopped and looked up at a large tall tree. He turned to his monkey ninjas and yelled.

"Chippy, climb that tree and look around. See if you can see any sign of the buffoon or that overgrown monkey."

Chippy nodded and disappeared up the tree. Fist waited at the bottom of the tree as Chippy looked around. Fist looked around at his minions. All of them made sure they stayed out of his reach. Only Bates would even consider approaching him and then only with care. Monkey Fist looked over at Bates.

"Bates! What time is it?"

Bates looked down at his watch.

"Its 5 o'clock my lord."

Fist stopped to think for a moment.

"Well, it's time for tea. We shall stop here for a moment and let the monkey ninjas search for any sign of Stoppable."

Bates nodded as he took his pack off.

"Yes my lord. I shall have tea ready in but a moment."

Monkey Fist stood there with his arms crossed as Chippy climbed down at scuttled over to him. Monkey Fist looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?"

Chippy chattered and gibbered for a few moments and pointed in the direction of a set of mountains they had seen through the break in the trees earlier.

Bates approached with a small tray with two cups of teas and a few biscuits.

"Your tea my lord."

Fist took his cup of tea with a smile.

"Chippy has seen the big ape moving in the direction of those mountains we saw earlier. He also was able to talk to one of the lowly monkeys inhabiting this ghastly place. He told Chippy that the big ape has a cave on one of the mountains and that every time the villagers sacrifice one of their maidens the big ape takes them up there. It is interesting to also know that he seldom ever returns with them and they are never seen again. What a pity. Miss Possible will find out what happened to them."

* * *

Kim watched as Kong carried her higher and higher up the mountain until he reached a protruding ridge banked by a cave. Kim looked down and saw a sight that chilled her. There were numerous human skeletons among the rocks on and below the ridge. Apparently she was seeing what had happened to those girls who had been given to Kong before her. Her neck started the itch as Kong walked back and forth in front of his cave. She reached up to scratch her neck when she realized that the spot that itched was the same spot where the monkey medallion had placed the figure on her skin. The same figure that nearly transformed her into a monkey. Kim realized that Kong had stopped and was looked at her intently. He raised her up until she was inches from his face, his warm breath blew her hair away from the face. He continued to stare at her, and then he raised his paw and with one finger rubbed against the side of her head and her neck. She winced as the rough skin grated across her soft skin. Kim pushed his finger away.

A deep rumble came within Kong and he rolled back his head to scream a howl that nearly pierced Kim's eardrums. She had to cover her ears as Kong continued the scream and sling her back and forth. He stopped and sat her down on the rocks in front of him. Kim sat there on the rocks in front of Kong for a moment as he sat back on his haunches and continued to stare at her. Her neck continued to itch and she scratched at it. His eyes followed her every move.

Kim sat back and thought for a few minutes. Here was a creature that could squash her with a swat of his hand. A creature that had no doubt either killed all the girls before her or allowed them to die by various ways. Yet so far he had not been too violent around her. That was until she was threatened. Then he would fly into a fury that scared her. The two of them continued to stare at each other for a few more moments until Kong reached up with one hand to rub his arm. Kim noticed that Kong's other hand had several cuts on it that he apparently got from the fight with the T-Rex. She looked around and gingerly walked over to where the remains of some cloth hung on a bush. Kim had no doubt where the cloth came from and hoped that in the sometime in the future her purple shirt and black pants were not adorning some bush or rock nearby. Kim took the cloth, dipped it in a puddle of water and slowly approached Kong. He eyed her closely as she slowly pulled his hand down where she could get a good look at it. She could already tell where infection was setting in. When she slowly swabbed at the cuts, Kong snatched his hand away.

Kim grinned up at him and stepped over to continue cleaning the cuts.

"Now don't be a big baby."

She dipped the cloth in the water again and rubbed at another cut. She watched as somehow some of the cuts seem to close up and heal, the infection disappearing. Kong lifted his hand and slowly flexed his fingers as he looked down at Kim. He grunted, stood to the side and nodded to an opening in the foliage that had been behind him. Kim looked up at him and he nodded to the opening again. Kim stepped toward the opening and pushed the vines out of the way. There in the side of the mountain rock was a passage way that Kong apparently wanted her to go in. Since he had always placed her in a safe spot when he needed to do something she assumed he was going off somewhere and wanted her to enter the cave to be safe. She stepped into the cave and took several steps. Something in front of her seemed to pull her forward. The spot on her neck started to grow warm. As she stepped into a large room in the cave she saw a beam of light coming from a clear piece of rock overhead. In the center of the room was a large flat rock. Something in center of the flat rock seemed to glow blue.

* * *

Ron kept moving toward the side of the mountain where the Kimmunicator said Kim was located. Somehow her signal was fading in and out like something was blocking or interfering with the signal from her chip. He thought that was strange because the signals from their chips never had been blocked or interfered with. The signal faded out but before it did he made sure to get a lock on her position. It would take awhile but he would be able to get there.

He stood under a tree to rest again and got a drink from his canteen. As he lowered his canteen his eyes went wide as he saw a line of monkey ninjas in fighting stances in front of him. He jerked his head from side to side to see more Monkey ninjas surrounding him.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here."

Ron turned to face Monkey Fist as he advanced toward Ron through the line of his monkey ninjas.

"I thought I smelled you when I got here."

Fisk grinned.

"Ah I see you have the same gift of flippant conversation as Miss Possible. But I think someone else cured her of that. I did love seeing the look on her face as that big loaf carried her off into the jungle."

Ron bristled until he noticed the scorch marks on Fist's hand and arms. A grin spread across his face.

"I see you tested out the Sloth's defensive capabilities. Quite shocking isn't it."

Fist's face darkened as he growled and moved into a fighting stance. Ron's face darkened also as he to moved to a fighting stance.

"You took something from me. The one person in the world I love more than life itself. The one person in this world who looked me in the eye and said the same words to me. You captured her, and then sacrificed her to some creature. Right now she is alive. But if anything happens to her, there will not be a place on this earth you can hide."

Fist sneered.

"Such fancy words from someone so young. I am sure her death will be especially painful."

Ron leapt at Monkey Fist with a roar. Monkey Fist barely was able to dodge Ron's punch and the following kick. He spun blocking yet another blow and returned with one of his own. Ron blocked this blow with his arm and fell back into his stance. Fist's leering face stared back at him. Fist reared tall as he faced Ron. Ron kept low as he wobbled back and forth. He backed up a step and stumbled falling to the ground. Fist attacked only to receive one blow to his left knee, a blow to his left hip, a blow to his stomach. All of these hurt but the one that got his attention was the one to his groin. It was a glancing blow but it still stung a little. Ron rolled away and returned to his low stance. He tripped over another vine and fell again. Fist held back and watched as Ron flipped back to his fighting stance.

Fist wheezed as he circled Ron.

"Well, I see you have mastered the one type of monkey kung fu that really suits you. The Drunken monkey is perfect for a fool like you."

Ron grinned back.

"It works for me. I figured with your ego you would use tall monkey. With your head in the air it really suits you."

Fist growled and slipped to a lower stance. He turned to his side and started to circle Ron. Ron watched closely and noticed there was an opening. He moved to attack, and then at the last second something told him to pull the attack and jump clear. The two blows coming from Fist's Stone Monkey attack passed by his body with no harm. Ron flipped clear and rolled back to his feet.

Monkey Fist whirled around angrily to face Ron and attacked. Bates stood to the side as Ron and Monkey Fist continued to battle. Neither one neither gave ground nor did neither gain an advantage. However, Bates noticed that his master was not a quick as Ron but his master had better skill. The two were quite evenly matched. The two continued to fight for several more minutes when Monkey Fist stepped back and pointed to Ron.

"Monkey ninjas attack!"

Ron watched as monkey ninjas formed a line of attack. Just then the jungle wall exploded as Kong smashed his way into the clearing. With one swat of a hand Kong sent several monkey ninjas flying. Ron barely dodged his other hand. Kong took a long hard glare at Monkey Fist and let loose a roar that nearly broke everyone's eardrums. Monkey Fist looked up as Kong loomed above him.

"Oh dear, this is not at all how I planned for things to work."

* * *

Kim approached the flat rock. The object seemed to glow brighter with each second. She stared at it was she walked around the rock. It looked similar to the one that turned her into a monkey except that instead of one figure on the amulet there were six one on each side of the square object. She continued for look at it for a few minutes then reached out to touch it. As her hand got closer to it thoughts and images flew through her mind. She saw Ron and Monkey Fist fighting then the vision disappeared when she heard Kong roar like he had fighting the T-rex. One thought came to her mind. RON! She turned and ran from the cave and stood outside for a moment. She jerked her head in the direction of another one of Kong's roars. Kim turned to run in that direction. She twisted and turned on her way down the mountain side as she ran in the direction that she hoped Ron would be. Then she heard the clicking and grunting of the raptors again. She looked around to see one of them looking at her. Kim started to step backward when she stumbled over a rock and fell. Leaves and branches brushed by her as she fell into a grotto. Rolling to her feet she saw the grotto was narrow and not too deep. Thin white strings seem to hang from side to side. Looking around some more she noticed a number of small spiders running from her. A smile crossed her face as thoughts of Ron's fear of spiders came to her. She felt something brush by her arm. It was a one of those white treads. She started to brush if off when she realized that it was stuck to her. More and more threads seemed to fall down on her each sticking to her. She twisted to get away only to get tangled more. That was when she looked up and gasped. A spider the size of a Volkswagen hung above her and was dropping threads down on her as it descended toward her. Kim opened her mouth to scream as it fell toward her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Monkey Thing. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Roger and Out  
Captainkodak1


	6. Chapter 6

**Its a Monkey Thing  
Chapter 6  
by Captainkodak1**

* * *

Ron ducked under another branch in his headlong rush away from Kong. Having a tree thrown at you is not good for your health or mental state. Kong missed but it did induce Ron to run faster. The sound of Monkey Fist's scream was music to Ron's ears. At least the big ape was chasing Monkey Fist instead of him. Ron took a turn onto a trail and checked Kim's locater. The signal was weak and was not moving. For some reason that did not sit well with him. During the whole sitch, Kim's signal had always been strong and was almost always moving albeit slow. He took a bearing and started off at a jog in the direction of the signal. The mountain he had seen before loomed in front of him and soon the trail started up.

* * *

Shaking her head, Kim tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind. Opening her eyes she realized that there were cobwebs all over her as well as in her head. She realized that she was hanging from the side of the ravine several feet from the floor. Spider silk was wrapped around her effectively keeping her from moving a great deal. A clicking and clacking noise caused her to look to her side. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a large spider finish wrapping a small raptor in silk and then with a swift motion, sink its fangs into the raptor's neck. The raptor screamed, then became still except for it's legs which continued to twitch.

Kim let her eyes travel around the ravine some more until she came upon a sight that she wished she had not. It was the shriveled remains of a human. Apparently she was not the first of those given to Kong that had fallen down into the ravine. The silk holding her began to vibrate and she looked up. Another spider was coming down some of the threads directly toward her. She tried to twist out threads but they held her fast. The drip of moisture landing on her arm caused her to look up. The spider was directly above her, the venom dripping off its fangs. She stopped moving and stared back into the multiple eyes staring back at her. She gulped as she saw her own reflection in the soul less eyes of the creature. It swayed back and forth as it stared back at her. Kim fought down her fear. It was the same as if Roachie and his friends were around. It was funny, the girl who could do anything was afraid of something, although that one thing happened to be industrial sized insects and arachnids.

Kim felt the threads holding her start to vibrate, then she felt the legs of the spiders touching her, moving her, slowly spinning her around. Her legs were pulled together as she felt the spider wrap more silk around her legs, then begin to slowly move upwards. It was wrapping her up much as it had the raptor. Kim remembered what had happened to the raptor. She began to twist her arms and legs, anything to attempt to get free. Hissing the spider turned around and faced her, its fangs hanging above her neck. Kim froze and closed her eyes. Her lips slowly moved.

"Ron, remember that I always loved you."

* * *

Gasping Ron reached an plateau on the side of the mountain. The Kimmunicator told him Kim was close very close. So close he should be able to see her, but he didn't. Ron stood on the rocks and looked around then consulted the Kimmunicator. He slowly followed her signal until it was literally under his feet. Looking down he saw a deep ravine. Squinting he glanced down into the darkness of the deep ravine. He could see the spider webs crossing from one side to the other. Spiders the size of suitcases and small cars moved about, but it was the thrashing movement on one part of the ravine that caught his eyes. Something was caught in a part of the web and one of the spiders was wrapping it in silk. The flash of auburn hair was all that Ron had to see. He took three steps back and ran forward and jumped.

* * *

Kim waited for the pinch of the fangs. She hoped that it would be over quickly. Then within the narrow confines of the rock walls came a howl of what seemed to be a thousand monkeys. She swore that the very fibers of silk holding her vibrated from the sound. Then within the reverberations of the howl came a scream that seemed to crack the very rocks of the ravine.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU EIGHT LEGGED FREAK!"

Kim's eyes sprang open to reveal a sight for her eyes.

Ron was leaping into the depths for the ravine. He landed at the bottom and picked up two long bones that lay amongst the debris littering the floor of the ravine. The spider hanging over Kim hissed and jumped at Ron. Before Kim could even yell a warning Ron made an incredible leap and met the spider in midair. Ron twisted in midair, dodging all of the spiders legs and the wisps of silk it was spraying out. He brought one of the bones down on one of the spider's legs. Kim heard a distinct snap and saw the leg separate from the spider. An unearthly scream filled the dark ravine as the spider hit the wall and bounced to the floor. It turned to face Ron limping and turning slowly. Ron hit the fall wall and rebounded over the top of the spider. He flew over the spider and landing on it's back the began to beat on it's head with the bones.

Kim could not believe the flurry of blows that he was landing on the skull of the spider. The blows came so fast that they sounded like a ripping sound. The spider squealed and flopped to the ground, it's skull caved in from the Ron's blows. Then she noticed other spiders climbing down toward Ron.

"Ron, look out!"

Ron jumped out of the way of one spider and knocked another out of the air with as double armed blow that sent it flying through the webbing to splat against a sharp rock. Ron picked up several bones that had been rib bones of some large reptile. The bones had been broken at sometime. They were slightly concave and had one sharp end. The bones started to fly from Ron's hand. Each throw ended with a spider being impaled with a bone. Then it was strangely quiet in the depths of the ravine.

Gasping Ron all but one of the bones in his hand and climbed up to Kim. No words were said as the two locked eyes. It had been almost two weeks since they had been this close. Turning the bone around in is hand, Ron began sawing and pulling at the spider thread. Being careful not to let them attach to him he continued to free Kim. At the threads came free, she was able to pull her arms free and wrap them around his neck. The last of the web came free and Ron jumped to the floor of the ravine with Kim in his arms. Setting her down he looked her over closely.

"You okay KP, they didn't bite you or anything did they?"

Kim stood still as Ron ran his hand up and down her body touching here, caressing there as he continued to pull the webbing from her body. Kim shook her hair free and reached down to pull Ron to his feet. He was about to ask another question when she placed a slim finger on his lips. Dropping her finger she replaced her finger with her lips. One arm went around his back and the other cupped the back of his head as she pulled herself to him. She barely felt one of his hands settle on her lower back, while the other slid through her auburn locks to caress one ear then settle on the back of her neck. She raised one leg to entwine around the back of his. She wanted every inch of her against him. To actually feel him there, to have him in her arms, to feel his breath on the top of her head was paradise for her. She could feel her body warm itself against him as she continued to pull him closer. A kiss settled on the top of her head and two lips whispered into her ear.

"uhhhh, KP. I don't think we can get any closer together. Our clothes are sorta in the way."

She pulled back with an evil smile.

"Not that I mind the offer and the idea but I don't think this is the time and place."

Ron stared down at her for a moment then busted out with a laugh. His arms came down her again as he laughed.

"Ohhh man KP, I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Kim pulled back to look up at him again. Tears were coursing down his face. His voice caught as he tried to continue to speak.

"I...I thought I had lost you."

Kim settled her head back on his shoulder.

"It's okay Ron. I'm here. You are here. We are together and nothing will ever take us apart again."

The clicking and clanking noise returned as they stared both direction down the ravine. More spiders were coming out of holes in the wall and from further down the ravine. They looked both directions to see they were surrounded. Reaching down Kim picked up a large thin bone that had a sharp broken end. She glanced back to see Ron looking up. Before she could say anything he held his head back and let loose with a clacking, clicking noise of his own. Kim knew she had heard it before then it dawned on her it was the sound he made when he was talking to Roachie and the other mutant roaches. Ron pulled her against him as he continued the call. One spider was nearly upon them when a rock came down crushing two of it's legs. Soon rocks started to fall like a spring shower. Each rock hit a spider or caused another to back up. She looked up to gape in surprise. Dozens of tremendous roaches were flying over them dropping rocks on the spiders.

Ron held up his arms when Kim heard a loud thrumming noise. He yelled at Kim.

"Hang on to me KP!"

Kim dropped the bone she held and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt themselves being pulled up. A hurricane of wind from above whipped her hair in every direction. She held on tighter and raising her legs; wrapped them around Ron's waist. She chased a glance up as they flew out of the ravine. The biggest roach she had ever seen was holding Ron's arms. They flew for several seconds until she felt Ron's feet touch ground again. The whirlwind of air went away as she put her legs down and dropped her arms from around Ron's neck.

Looking around she realized that they were standing several yards away from the ravine on the plateau where Kong had taken her. Ron waved at the roaches as they landed and crawled away into the jungle. She pulled him down for another long deep kiss. They stood that way for what seemed to be an eternity when they broke the kiss to take a breath of air. She dropped her eyes and looked up at him with demure eyes. A small smile crossed her lips.

"That sir is just the first installment."

Both of them jumped when they heard Kong roaring in the distance.

Kim looked around and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Ron, come on you have to see this."

Pulling Ron with her, she headed for the cave where the items she had seen rested. They entered the cave and slowly walked toward the blue glow. Kim noticed the look on Ron's face. It was as it he was feeling something very good. Kim watched in amazement as threads of blue light seem to fly the item to Ron and back again. Stopping at the center of the room Ron reached over and picked up the amulet that lay on the rock in front of him.

"KP, I can feel it. That's the power they were talking about."

Ron suddenly stopped and looked around. He eyes were wide open, yet Kim could tell he wasn't seeing anything. Ron started to speak but his voice was different. It had an unusual sound to it. Like he was speaking into a microphone with some reverb set it.

"Kim. I can see the island. I can sense Kong, Monkey Fist and all the monkeys. I can choose one and look through it's eyes."

Kim thought for a moment.

"Ron, if you can sense Kong, do you think he can sense you?"

Ron snapped his head back to look at Kim. The expression on his face gave her the answer. She shook her head.

"OOOHHHH snap!"

* * *

Monkey Fist kept running. He long ago has lost Bates and all of his monkey ninjas. The statement he had made that this was not working out like he had planned had been the beginning of everything falling apart. The big ape had been chasing him for a couple of hours now and would not stop. Monkey Fist was used to fighting monkeys, Possible and Stoppable but fighting Kong was a lost cause to start with. He stopped under a tree to catch his breath. Dodging spears, shuriken and other small objects was one thing. But dodging trees was another matter. His clothes hung in tatters, his body was bruised and cut. If he didn't shake Kong soon Kong would stomp him into a little greasy spot on the ground. Fist looked around and listened it was completely quiet. No birds were singing and there were no animals calling.

He stepped out from behind the tree. Looking around he could not see Kong anywhere. He let out a relieved gasp. Now all he had to do is find Bates and his monkey ninjas. Then on to find the power. He wondered what had happened to Possible. Seeing that Kong was concentrated on him made his think that just maybe he had rid himself of her for good. Stoppable was another matter. He relished the thought of beating the young man to a pulp. Then he would leave their remains on the island as he left the island with the power to become the supreme monkey master.

He moved from tree to tree slowly making his way back toward the mountain. He hoped that Bates and the monkeys would be doing the same thing. Then, a feeling came over him. At first cold, then warm, then it felt like someone was standing with him. A thread of anger rolled in his soul. STOPPABLE! He had reached the power. Monkey Fist gritted his teeth and growled.

"No, this is not the way. Stoppable was not supposed reach it. It was HIS!

A number of trees parted and Kong stepped into the clearing. Fist recoiled in horror until he noticed that Kong was not paying any attention to him but looking off in the distance toward the mountain where he sensed the power came from. Kong stood with a roar and charged toward the mountain, smashing everything out of his way. Monkey Fist started to grin. Maybe things would work out after all.

* * *

Kim and Ron had left the cave looking for a way down the mountain. They knew they could not go back the way they came because there was no doubt the Kong was on his way back and there was not getting around him. Ron looked over the cliff and shook his head. There was no climbing down. Neither one of them wanted to try and see if there was a way out through the ravine. Ron kept looking around until he looked up. The side of the mountain was steep and covered in loose boulders. Maybe just maybe they would be light enough to climb up while Kong would be too heavy. He turned to face Kim and noticed that she was looking up th mountain also. A grin crossed her face. She pointed up the mountain.

"Ron, that's our way out. We need to go up. I think we can climb up with no problem but there is no way Kong can follow us. The rock are too small and loose to hold him. If we can get over the ridge and down the other side we will have a chance of getting out of here. Kong would have to go down this side and go all the way around. It would at least give us a head start."

Both of them started to climb. Most of the rocks were loose but large enough that their weight did not move them. Kim and Ron crossed over a ledge and continued to climb when Kong came into the clearing on the plateau. Looking up the mountain, he saw Kim and Ron. His lips pealed back in a snarl and he roared with anger.

Kim and Ron glanced down but continued to climb as fast as they could. Kong tried to follow but the rocks would not hold him. He screamed in anger again and tried to jump up to where they were climbing. His outstretched hand landing just yards behind them. Dust and shards of rock pattered the two teens. Snarling, Kong slid back to the ground. He turned picked up a large boulder and hurled it at Kim and Ron. Kim glanced back just in time to shout a warning.

"Look out Ron!"

The boulder landed just above them and caused the loose rock to shift. Soon the two teens were sliding back down toward Kong. Ron twisted to fire the grapple gun but a falling rock knocked it out of his hand. The loose rock washed them down to the ridge below. The ridge turned out to be level with Kong's head. His hand whipped out and picked up a stunned Kim. Ron stood on the ledge and yelled.

"Hey you big ape. Give me back my girlfriend."

Kong grumbled then let loose a roar right in Ron's face that fluttered his hair. Kong held his face right up against Ron's. Ron brushed his hair back nonchalantly and smiled back at Kong. He raised his hand and pushed Kong's face back a little.

"Yoo dude, personal space. Have you ever thought of a good mouthwash."

Kim gaped at the scene from Kong's hand. Ron was standing up to Kong like it was nothing. Then she thought of Roachie. Ron wasn't scared of the large roaches and he wasn't scared of the giant gorilla. Kong snarled and screamed back in Ron's face. Ron continued to stare back at Kong, but this time wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Hey dude, say it don't spray it. By the way here's what I have to say."

Ron pulled his head back at let loose a yell. Kim was astonished as she covered her ears. It was a mixture of his own scream mixed in with the scream of hundreds of monkeys. Kong stood back for a moment, shook his head and leaned forward for another scream right in Ron's face. This time Ron held up his hand with a finger raised. Kong stared back at Ron apparently confused by his actions. Ron pulled off his packed and retrieved an item from his pack. He quietly ate what ever he had in the container. Kim wondered what in the world he was doing when he finished his snack and stood upright again. He waved for Kong to come closer. When Kong's face was within a few feet of his Ron let loose with another monkey scream. This time however Kim gasped and covered her nose and mouth with her hand. Whatever he ate smelled awful! Kong reeled back and shook his head.

"Ron, what was that?"

Ron grinned as he kept this eyes on Kong.

"Oh, it's nothing KP, just a little snack I came up with. I had just a little left. Its a small Naco, with onions, hot sauce and anchovies. Its been sitting in a cool pack in my pack. I figured a little bad breath might get his atteniton."

Ron stood there for a few seconds then began to move like a monkey and made grunts and screams like one. Kong stood there for a moment then grumbled something back to Ron. Ron smiled and grunted in a certain sequence. Kong looked back at Ron and grunted some more. This time Ron reached into his pocket and retrieved the amulet that he had taken from the cave. He placed it around his neck and then stood still. He began to glow blue for a moment and levitated into the air. Ron floated there for a moment then descended so that he was standing on the ledge again. Kong stared at Ron then back at Kim. Stepping forward, he set Kim down on the ledge next to Ron.

Kim watched as Kong backed up and sat down. Ron turned to her with a smile as he took the amulet off and put it back in his pocket. A grin crossed her face.

"So you have moved up from talking to cockroaches to giant apes."

Ron just shrugged.

"I am what I is."

Kim giggled and launched herself into his arms.

* * *

Monkey Fist motioned for his ninja monkeys to slowly move forward. He had found Bates minutes after Kong had left. The monkey ninjas had joined them only minutes later. Now the group was heading for the mountain where Kong had disappeared. They had heard the roaring and crashing up on the mountain. Monkey Fist smiled at the thoughts of a mangled Ron on the ground with a weeping Kim Possible sitting beside what was left of him. It would be a simple act to wait for Kong to pick up Kim and walk off with her while he found the source of the power. He didn't have the feeling that he had before that Ron had possession of the power. So Ron had to be dead. The fact that he didn't feel the power at all didn't concern him. The closer he got to the mountain he was sure that he would start feeling it again.

The trail they were following curved through a grove of trees. Monkey Fist was about to move forward again when he heard voices. Instantly he motioned for his monkey ninjas to get into an ambush condition. Apparently either the natives were inside the fence or incredibly that Stoppable and Possible had survived. That would be no matter. He and his ninjas would make short work of them.

Crouching behind a tree he watched as Kim and Ron appeared from around the curve of the trail. Kim was limping and using Stoppable's shoulder to support herself as she limped along.

"I'm sorry Kim, I tried to warn you about that slippery rock."

Kim shook her head smiling.

"No big Ron. I was just clumsy. I think it is just sprained. I am sure mom will go overboard and run all sorts of tests and try to put me in the hospital. All I need is some ice and to stay off of it for awhile. Think you could keep me company?"

Monkey Fist stepped out into the trail as the monkey ninjas surrounded the pair.

"Well, well, well, the pain and the buffoon survive somehow. No matter. I am sure we can remedy that situation. Now, hand over the source of power and I will consider letting you go."

Kim snorted.

"Right like you would keep your word."

Monkey Fist smiled.

"It's no matter Miss Possible, you are in no shape to fight and I doubt that Stoppable will be able to stop all of us. So Stoppable, give me the power and I will let you take your little girlfriend home. Make me take it from you and I will make sure she will be returned to her big hairy groom."

Ron's face hardened.

"Over my dead body and our new friend."

Monkey Fist motioned for the monkey ninjas to attack.

"As you wish as you have no friends here."

A large shadow loomed from behind Kim and Ron. Kong stared down at Monkey Fist and his ninjas, who at one glance of Kong disappeared into the jungle. Kong glanced down at Ron then at Monkey Fist. Ron turned to look up at Kong. He grunted and growled for a moment then looked back at Monkey Fist as he lifted one arm and pointed at him. Kong stepped forward with a growl.

Monkey Fist started to back up.

"Ohhh, dear. Not again."

Kong knelt down on his knuckles and lowered his face to within feet of Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist stood there in terror as Kong's lips curled into a snarl. A deep rumbling came within Kong as he took in a deep breath. Monkey Fist covered his ears, closed his eyes and waited for roar. He waited, and waited, and waited. When the roar did not come he opened his eyes to see Kong's face filling his vision. Kong open his mouth and just gave a small grunt. Kim swore it sounded like "BOOO!"

Monkey Fist screamed and passed out on the ground. Kong rose up on his haunches rumbling. Kim looked at Ron who was struggling to hold back a laugh. She giggled then looked up at Kong as he continued to rumble. Her eyes went wide when she realized he was laughing. Her giggle broke out into full laughter as Ron joined in.

* * *

Ron helped Kim settle into the passenger seat of the Sloth. They had left Kong to keep Monkey Fist busy. Ron had assured Kim the Kong had agreed not to kill Monkey Fist, or hurt him badly, but did not say that he would make Monkey Fist life miserable for a day or so. Kim sighed as Ron helped her to lift her foot into the car. A scan by Wade had revealed that her ankle was badly sprained. Ron had used the medical kit in the Sloth to wrap her ankle up, then popped open a couple of instant ice packs to place around it.

Kim took Ron's face in her hands as he knelt beside her.

"Ron, I just wanted to tell you something. I never lost faith that you would come for me. When Kong first appeared, I'll say that I was really scared. Then when I saw you I knew everything would be alright. You were brave, smart and strong. You and always will be my partner, my friend and my hero. The fact that you are my boyfriend is just icing on the cake."

She pulled his face to her as she gave him a slow deep kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back with satisfied smile.

"Now that is a second payment for what you did. There are several payments to come."

Ron smiled as he stood and closed the door. Stepping around the Sloth he started to get into the driver's seat when a small spider crawled from under the seat onto the driver's seat. Ron's eyes went wide when he saw the spider. He screamed and tried to pull back out of the Sloth. But his head hit the inside of the roof of the Sloth and he fell backwards to the ground out cold. Kim rolled her eyes for a moment, then a smile crossed her face as she opened the door and limped around the side of the Sloth. Minutes later she had pulled him up under the shade of the trees and laid his head in her lap. Wade had scanned Ron's and gave him a clear bill of health other than being out cold. Kim held up her spare Kimmunicator as she talked to him.

"Thanks Wade. Notify GJ that we will need a pickup. We decided to turn the amulet over to GJ so they could put it in secure storage. Having that thing floating around would just cause more trouble and the two of us have had enough for while."

Wade nodded as he typed on his keyboard.

"Okay Kim. GJ said they would be there in an hour or so. Ron should wake up in a few minutes. His head will hurt for awhile but he'll be okay."

Kim stroked Ron's hair as she held another ice pack to Ron's head.

"Thanks Wade. We'll be waiting."

The screen went blank as Wade signed off. Kim put the Kimmunicator down and continued to stroke Ron's hair.

"My hero, the man who can talk to giant insects and apes, the man who faced down the same without one blink of his eyes. Yet knocks himself out cold because of a tiny little spider. That's my Ron."

She bent over and gently kissed him on the forehead, then she settled back against the tree. GJ would be there soon and they would be on their way home.

* * *

So ends the story. I hope that you enjoyed it. This has been an interesting story to put together.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain.


End file.
